Keeping Faith
by smarty1989
Summary: AU The Cohens have a 15 year old daughter as well as Seth. Set after Ryan becomes a Cohen. Katherine's life is about to change forever. My first oc fic. Multiple ships:Kandy,RM and SS
1. Baby Woes

A/N: Set in season one after Ryan moves in with the Cohen's. In this fic Marissa never went out with Luke.

Chapter 1

Sandy walked into the kitchen and greeted his wife with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Morning." Kirsten said smiling

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Sandy said looking out the window.

Today was a Saturday and both he and Kirsten had a rare day off.

"Hey." Ryan said coming in from the pool house with Seth.

"You know Ryan I think me and Summer are finally getting somewhere. She knows my name now. "

"Wow soon you'll be walking down the isle." Ryan said sarcastically

Katherine came into the kitchen and sat down at the table half asleep.

"Hey Kat, you look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" Sandy asked looking concerned

"What. I'm fine." She said unconvincingly

"If you want people to believe you maybe you should say it without yawning." Sandy said smiling

"Better watch it Kat. You have to get your beauty sleep so you can shop." Seth said

Kat just glared at him

"I'm gonna go for a shower." She said hitting Seth on the arm as she walked past him

"Ow. She can't stay awake but she can still beat me up." Seth said

Kat walked slowly up the stairs. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past week. Since she found out she was pregnant. It was only a matter of time before her parents started asking questions. She had only told her best friend Hannah and didn't know what to do.

She stepped into the shower feeling the hot spray wash over her. She was away in her own world with the hot water warming her skin. If it ever got out she was pregnant the newpsies would be all over it and the whole town would know her predicament. She decided to try to avoid spending the day with her family as it would be hard not to say anything. She hated no being able to tell her mom because they were so close but she knew she would be disappointed in her. She got dressed deciding on a white long sleeved top, dark jeans and boots. She called Hannah.

"Hey Kat how you feeling today?"

"You know the same."

"Have they asked you about it yet?"

"No but I think its heading that way."

"You wanna go shopping today? It might take your mind off it for a bit."

"Sure I'll come round now."

"Ok see you soon."

Kat hung up the phone, got her stuff together and went downstairs. Her mom and dad were in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm going shopping with Hannah I should be back before dinner."

"Ok have fun." Kirsten said as she walked out the door

"You think something's up with her?" Sandy asked

"Yeah. She hasn't been sleeping for like a week. Maybe we can get the boys to go out tonight so we can talk to her."

"Good idea." Sandy said kissing Kirsten softly on the lips

"Urgh." Seth said looking disgusted as he and Ryan walked in

Ryan just looked uncomfortable. Sandy and Kirsten just rolled their eyes at Seth.

"Why don't you take the girls out to the movies and dinner tonight? It's on me." Sandy said handing the money to Ryan

"Are you trying to get rid of us? Why? On second thoughts I don't want to know." Seth said

"Very funny Seth but that's not why." Kirsten said looking at him sternly

"Its not?" sandy said trying to be funny

Kirsten just glared at him

"We are going to try to have a word with your sister."

"Oh my god. Did she break a nail?" Seth said mockingly

"No. There's something going on with her and we need to get tot the bottom of it."

Seth and Ryan headed off to see Marissa and Summer.

"Hey man you think Kat will be ok?" Ryan asked as they walked to Marissa's

"Yeah I hope so. She just hasn't been herself this past week."

"I'm sure your parents will get to the bottom of it tonight."

"Hey man they're your parents too. You're a Cohen now."

Ryan was glad when they reached Marissa's door because it meant he wouldn't have to listen to Seth chattering on his own.

Meanwhile at the mall Hannah and Kat were sitting drinking smoothies.

"So have you talked to Ben about it yet?" Hannah asked

"No, he's still in New York. He doesn't get back till Friday. I didn't want to tell him over the phone."

"So have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm only 15 but there is part of me that wants to keep this baby."

"Whatever you decide I'm here for you. Besides it would be quite cool to be Auntie Hannah."

"I just need to figure out how I'm gonna keep it from my parents."

"Just try to avoid being alone with them. Make sure Seth or Ryan are there. They'll probably be less likely to say anything while they're there."

"Good idea. Come on I need some serious retail therapy." Kat said and they walked off together linking arms.

Kat was walking out the driveway when Seth and Ryan were heading out.

"Hey where are you guys going?" she asked. It looked like her plan wasn't going to work.

"We're going to the movies and then dinner with Summer and Marissa." Ryan said

"Sorry you get stuck with the oldies tonight." Seth said as they walked off

Kat went inside. She had to think of a convincing lie she could tell her parents to get them off her back for now.

"Hi Kat we were just about to order in. Is Chinese ok for you?" Kirsten said as she walked into the kitchen

"Sure. I'm just gonna put my bags upstairs."


	2. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 2

While eating dinner Sandy and Kirsten decided to talk to Kat so it was more casual

"So Kat what's going on with you at the moment? We've both been so busy at work it feels like we don't get to talk that much anymore." Kirsten started

"Nothing much I guess. Ben gets back next Friday from New York so that'll be good."

"So did you miss him?" Sandy asked

Kat took the opportunity. Maybe they'll think that's what was wrong with me she thought.

"Yeah I did. I mean we have only been going out for a few months but I really like him."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at one another thinking that they had got to the bottom of Kat's problem. Little did they know they were only just scratching the surface.

The next morning Kirsten and Sandy had gone into work for a few hours to catch up on paperwork. Seth and Ryan had Marissa and Summer over. Kat needed advice on how to deal with this. Hannah was away visiting her grandmother so Kat was alone. She decided to confide in Marissa and Summer which meant that Seth and Ryan would find out too. She was going crazy in her room with no one to talk to so she went down to the pool house and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ryan shouted and Kat opened the door

"Hey guys can I talk to you?" she asked nervously

"Sure come sit." Summer said patting the space on the bed beside her

"So did you enjoy the interrogation last night?" Seth asked smiling

"It wasn't so bad. I think they're satisfied but they don't know the truth." Kat said looking down at her hands

"Kat, what's wrong?" Ryan asked looking concerned

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially mom and dad."

"Ok, we promise." Marissa said

"I'm pregnant."

They were all so shocked that they didn't say anything. Kat burst into tears. She thought Seth was going to leave when he stood up but he moved to sit beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok Kat." He said rubbing her back lightly. He and Kat did fight sometimes but deep down he really cared about her.

"Thanks Seth." She said looking up at him

"Does Ben know yet?" Ryan asked ready to beat him up if he did and went to New York anyway leaving Kat on her own

"No I found out just after he left. I didn't want to tell him over the phone either."

"Have you been to the doctor yet? They could tell you how far along you are and help you decide what to do." Summer asked

"No I haven't. Hannah's gonna be away all this week and I didn't want to go alone."

"Me and Sum could go with you if you want." Marissa offered

"Really?"

"Yeah we can make an appointment tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kat said sniffling

"Are you gonna tell mom and dad?" Seth asked hoping she was

"I don't know. I mean if this gets out everyone will know. You know what some people here are like. I just don't want them to have to live with something I did."

"Kat they won't care about that. They're really worried about you and they might be able to help you."

"I guess so. I'll think about it. Ok."

"So anyone up for computer games?" Ryan offered hoping it might take Kat's mind off things

"Yeah prepare to be annihilated." Seth said

"I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit." Kat said leaving and going upstairs.

She lay on her bed with a million thoughts running through her head. She was glad she had confided in them but could she tell her parents? She knew she had let them down. After a while she fell asleep because she was so tired.

She woke up a few hours later hearing her mom's voice. She opened her eyes and her mom was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Its almost 3."

Kat sat up in bed and put her hand to her head which was throbbing.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good."

"Just a headache I think."

Kirsten placed her hand on Kat's forehead

"You are a bit hot. Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

"It's ok mom. I probably just need to sleep it off."

"Ok. You want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks mom." Kat lay back down again

Kirsten leaned over and kissed her forehead

"Feel better sweetie." She said stroking her hair then leaving quietly

Kat turned over and felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She really wanted to tell her mom but was afraid to at the same time. She fell asleep again hoping that tomorrow would be an easier day.

Kat woke up again and looked at the clock. It was 7 at night and she was feeling quite hungry. She sat up, her headache had gone and she was feeling better. She walked downstairs hoping she hadn't missed dinner.

"Hey Kat we were just about to get dinner. You feel better?" Sandy asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Yeah I'm ok now. It was just a headache." Kat replied standing next to him

"I'm gonna go pick it up. You wanna come with me?" Sandy said after phoning in the order

"Ok. I'll go put my shoes on." Kat said running up the stairs. She was glad to get out of the house for a while

"You ready to go." Sandy asked as she came down the stairs

"Yeah"

Sandy picked up the car keys and put his arm round her shoulder leading her to the car. While they were waiting for their order Kat felt trapped. Everywhere she looked she saw mothers with babies and young children. She was glad when their order was ready and she hurried back to the car.

"Are you that hungry Kat?" Sandy said teasing her

"Hey I missed lunch." She replied thinking on her feet

She hoped he hadn't noticed her behaviour earlier. Unfortunately for her he had. Sandy thought he and Kirsten had gotten to the bottom of her problem but her behaviour had told him otherwise. He knew something else was up with her and he and Kirsten would have to talk to her again about it.


	3. Keeping Quiet

Chapter 3

During dinner Kat couldn't help but be a little distracted. She had no idea what she was going to do. She wanted to keep the baby but that would mean her whole life would change. She was a straight A student and had planned to go to med school. Her main worry was that her parents would react badly. She knew how much they wanted her to go to college and everything.

Seth sat thinking about what this baby would mean for everyone. Kat would have to put all her future plans on hold. He was worried about what the newpsies would make of it because he knew Kat cared about what they thought. In his head he was freaking out but he didn't say anything because he knew Kat had enough to deal with.

Sandy broke the silence.

"So is anyone gonna speak tonight?"

Kat and Seth looked at each other and back at Sandy

"Is something going on." He continued when neither of them replied

"Sandy this isn't the time or the place." Kirsten warned him

"I get that but it must be important if Seth isn't talking." Sandy said smirking

Seth just glared at him.

"I am now taking a vow of silence because you said that."

"Oh look a flying pig." Ryan said with a straight face

"Oh that's hilarious. Now I have no purpose. I was here for the comic relief but now I don't even have that."

Ryan just laughed at him but it wasn't enough to lighten Kat's mood.

Kirsten and Sandy noticed and shared a look.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Sandy asked

"Nothing… I…I'm fine" she stuttered

"Come on we're not stupid. Something's going on with you."

Kat couldn't think of what to say so Seth jumped in and tried to help her.

"You know dad how was surfing this morning?"

"What why are you asking me that?" Sandy said getting annoyed

"Sandy, just leave it. We'll talk about it later." Kirsten said

Kat felt tears forming in her eyes. She had to get away so she stood up and left the table.

"Kat" Kirsten called after her and followed her up the stairs

Kat was face down on her bed crying when Kirsten came in. She sat down next to her.

"Kat sweetie." Kirsten said rubbing her back

Kat rolled over on her bed and looked up at her mom

"Sweetie why are you getting so upset?"

Kat didn't reply but just cried even more. Kirsten held her arms out and Kat gladly accepted the gesture.

Kirsten kissed her head trying to calm her down.

"I can't tell you yet mom." Kat said after a while

"Why not?"

"I just can't. There's something I have to do first."

"What's that?"

"I need to… get some sleep" she hastily added

"Ok but we'll talk about this tomorrow" Kirsten said kissing her forehead then leaving her to sleep

Kat now had a few more hours to figure out what she was going to do. She just had to find out how far along she was and what her options were. She got changed and climbed into her bed hoping sleep would come more easily to her than it had this past week.


	4. Decision Made?

Chapter 4

Kat sat on her bed trying to mentally prepare herself to go and face everyone. Especially her dad after everything that happened last night. She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hey Kat its Marissa."

"Hey."

"How you holding up this morning?"

"Ok I guess."

"I called the clinic; I got you an appointment at 10 today."

"Thanks"

"Me and Sum will come pick you up"

"Thanks Marissa. See you later"

"Bye"

Kat pulled herself together and went down to the kitchen. Seth and Ryan were at the table eating breakfast and there was no sign of her mom and dad yet.

"Hey Kat. You sleep better last night?" Seth asked as she sat down beside them

"No not really. I just want to get today over with."

"Yeah I know Marissa called." Ryan said

"Mom and Dad not up yet?"

"They're getting ready for work so I think so you're safe for a while."

"Well after I tell them and they kill me you can have my room" she said to Seth

"Cool. I'll knock the wall down and make a huge room." Seth said smiling

Kat couldn't help but laugh.

Just then they heard sandy and Kirsten coming towards the kitchen

"Here we go." Kat said

"Just relax. Chill." Seth said

"What the hell are you on about now?" Ryan asked him

Kat and Ryan looked at each other and started laughing

"Morning. What's so funny?" Kirsten asked looking confused

"I have no idea mom. We're cool. Just chillin' out"

Kirsten rolled her eyes grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard

"We should go get dressed if we're gonna be on time to meet the girls." Ryan said to Seth

He knew that Kat needed to talk to Sandy and Kirsten alone so it looked like they didn't know anything. He wasn't too keen on being on the receiving end of their rage.

Seth headed off upstairs and Ryan went out to the pool house.

"So Kat how are you today?" Kirsten asked

"I'm ok."

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Sandy asked

"I can't right now I have somewhere I have to be. We can talk at lunch if you want."

"Ok we'll be here at 12." Kirsten said as Kat went to get her stuff from upstairs

Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer were waiting for Kat in the car.

"Hey you think she'll be ok?" Summer asked

"She should be. I just hope she thinks about what she's doing before she makes any big decisions." Marissa replied

Kat came out of the house and jumped in the back beside Marissa and Summer. Ryan pulled out of the driveway.

"So what did they say?" Seth asked

"They want to talk to me at lunch so I guess I'll have to tell them." Kat replied

"It'll be ok." Summer said taking her hand to reassure her

Seth paced up and down in the waiting room. In front of Ryan who was sitting on one of the chairs. Marissa and Summer had gone in with Kat.

"Seth would you sit down. You'll wear a hole in the carpet"

Seth reluctantly sat down next to Ryan

"But what if its too late to… you know" Seth said looking at Ryan

"It could be but I don't think she would want to do that." Ryan replied

"Could you imagine a mini Kat though? One is more than enough."

Ryan laughed

"Seth. Let's just wait and see what the doctor says."

Meanwhile in the doctors office

"So Katherine could you lie down on the table for me. I'll do a scan to see how far along you are."

"Ok." Kat said laying down looking at the ceiling. She was terrified and wished her mom was here. Marissa and Summer were sitting on two chairs by her bedside. The doctor put some gel on her stomach and started the scan. Kat was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the baby's heart beat. She looked over at the screen and saw her baby for the first time.

"Wow."

"I would say you are about 3 months along. Would you like a picture?"

"Yeah." Was all Kat could say.

The doctor wiped the gel off her stomach and they moved to sit over at the desk.

Kat held the picture in her hands and knew she couldn't give up her baby.

"We need to discuss your options now." The doctor said

"I want to have this baby."

"Are you sure? This is a huge decision that you need to really think about."

"I thought I wanted to keep it before. But when I heard the heart beat and saw it on the screen I knew for sure." Kat said smiling

"Well you really need to tell your parents right away. I'll give you my card so you can call and make an appointment for a check-up in about a month."

Ryan and Seth looked up when they saw Kat, Marissa and Summer come into the waiting room.

"So how did it go?" Seth asked anxiously

"It went really well actually." Kat said smiling. She handed Seth the scan picture and he and Ryan looked at it

"Wow. It's so tiny." Seth said smiling

Kat went back home to talk to Sandy and Kirsten while Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer went to the diner.

"So did she tell you what she's gonna do?" Ryan asked

"She said she wants to keep it." Summer replied

"Really? So she's going to have a baby. God knows what mom and dad will say" Seth said

"I know. I'm glad I'm not her right now."

"Your mom and dad will be ok. I mean they just wanna help her." Marissa said

"I know that but they can get scary when they get mad. They really want Kat to go to college and then med school. She can't do that if she has a baby." Seth replied

They all sighed really hoping Sandy and Kirsten wouldn't be too hard on her.

Kat walked into the kitchen and saw her mom and dad sitting at the table. She took a deep breath and walked over with the scan picture in her hands. She just hoped they would understand eventually.


	5. Coming Clean

Chapter 5

Kat sat down at the table across from her parents. She hoped they wouldn't be too mad at her.

"So Kat, you wanna tell us what's going on" Sandy asked looking concerned

"Well…A few months ago at a party me and Ben got a bit carried away… You know." Kat paused not knowing how to continue

"Oh Kat please tell me you used protection" Kirsten said looking hopefully at her

"No" she replied softly looking down

"This is exactly what we talked about when you started dating. If you are going to have sex at least be smart enough to use protection" Kirsten said in response

"I… I'm sorry"

"Oh god Kat please don't tell me you're pregnant" Sandy said

They way she looked at him. He could tell he was right.

"I just don't understand how you could be stupid. You have so much potential. How could you just throw it all away?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen… but honestly I'm glad it has."

"Oh come on Kat you're not thinking of keeping it are you? You're still a child yourself." Sandy shouted

"I can't get rid of my baby." Kat said tears forming in her eyes

"Kat please think about what you're doing and what it means" Kirsten pleaded with her

"I know what I'm doing. But if you don't understand then fine." She shouted and ran out the front door in tears.

Kirsten looked at the picture she had thrown down on the table. She held her head in her hands and started sobbing. Sandy put his arms round her trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were walking along the beach.

"Seth, are you ok?" Summer asked glancing at him

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Kat. I know mom and dad will be mad. Maybe I should have gone back with her."

Summer took his hand smiling at him

"She'll be ok. I mean I think she already loves this baby. I could tell by the way her face lit up when she first saw it."

"You just have all the sleepless nights to look forward to man. Her room is right next to yours." Ryan added

"Oh great. I'll just crash on your floor."

"Well. At least you, me and Kat will be getting kept up if that happens."

They walked along chatting and laughing together until they heard sniffling. They looked up and saw Kat sitting on the rocks crying

"Kat" Seth called her name

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Summer sat down next her and put her arm round her. Seth, Ryan and Marissa sat beside them.

"So I guess they didn't take it well then." Ryan said

"No. I just wanted them to understand that this is what I want now."

"They will eventually. It'll take some time though Kat. They'll come round eventually." Ryan said trying to cheer her up a bit

"Yeah Ryan's right. I think they're just scared because it means you're growing up. They still think of you as being their little baby, they only want what's best for you." Marissa added

"You really think so?" Kat said. She had never thought about it like that.

"We should go back. They'll be getting worried." Seth said

He and Ryan took Kat home while the girls went home themselves

Seth and Ryan went to play some video games so Kat could talk to her mom and dad. She headed off to their bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sandy shouted thinking it was Seth or Ryan

"Kat. We were just about to send out a search party." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Kat laughed slightly and sat down next to them on the edge of the bed. Kirsten was away to say something but Kat stopped her.

"I just want to say something to you. I know what I did was stupid but I can't give up my baby. I know you want what's best for me and I want what's best for my baby too."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and smiled.

"We're sorry for the way we reacted. We just want you to know that we're here for you… and the baby."

"Thank you" Kat said smiling

Kirsten handed her back the scan picture

"So, you went on your own?"

"Uh… no. Someone came with me"

"Hannah has been away so who was it?" Sandy asked having an idea of who it was

"Promise you won't be mad"

"Kat" Kirsten said looking at her

"Marissa and Summer came with me and Seth and Ryan too."

"What? They knew about this?" Sandy was shocked

"Don't be mad at them. Hannah was away so I had no one else to talk to. I made them promise not to tell you."

"It's ok. We understand." Kirsten said kissing her forehead

"I just realised. I'm going to be a grandpa. Am I that old already?" Sandy said

Kirsten and Kat smiled

"I'll have to get you a pipe and a rocking chair for your room at the old folk's home" Kat said

"Hey watch it you" Sandy said nudging her playfully

"So Ben doesn't know yet" Kirsten said

"No I found out after he left for New York. I wanted to tell him face to face" Kat said looking down

"It'll be ok Kat. We'll all get through this together." Kirsten said pulling her into a hug

A/N: Next chapter- Kat gets a phone call from Ben


	6. Coming to terms

Chapter 6

The next morning Kat woke up bright and early. She had actually had a good nights sleep last night. She was still worried about how Ben would react. She knew he loved her and she loved him but this was a huge deal. She thought back to the time when he first told her.

_Kat lay in bed with her covers pulled tightly around her. She was getting really bored of being in bed as she had a stomach bug that was refusing to budge. She had been given pills by the doctor that helped but made her sleep a lot. Her mom and dad were working late and Seth and Ryan had gone out. She sighed as she flicked through the pages of her magazine that she had read a thousand times. Just then she heard a knock on the bedroom door._

"_Come in" she called, glad for the company even if it was Seth_

"_Hey Kat" Ben said as he came in and shut the door quietly behind him_

"_Hey" she said smiling glad it was him_

_Hey kissed her softly on the lips and lay down beside her_

"_How you feeling?"_

"_A bit better. I'm not being sick anymore so you're quite safe."_

"_I missed you at school today"_

"_You missed me or you missed making out between classes" Kat said smirking_

"_Well…" he said smirking_

"_Hey!" Kat said playfully punching him_

"_Ow! Ok I missed you" He said kissing her again. That always stopped her from being mad at him_

"_Thanks" Kat said resting her head on his shoulder_

"_You know we've been going out for a while now"_

"_Yeah what has it been…3 months?"_

"_Wow feels like forever"_

"_I'll take that as a complement shall I" she said looking sternly at him_

"_Oh…yeah. I mean it's great. I've never felt like this about anyone before" Ben said stuttering_

"_I know me either" Kat said looking him in the eyes_

"_Kat"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I love you"_

_Kat was so shocked she couldn't say anything_

"_I'm sorry maybe it was too soon to say that" Ben said looking down_

_Kat reached out to him and lifted his chin up looking him in the eyes she said_

"_I love you too"_

_Ben smiled and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips_

Kat smiled to herself hoping that he would be ok with it. She went down to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast.

"Morning sweetie. You sleep well last night?" Kirsten asked as she walked in

"Yeah I did thanks"

"You wanna sit down at the table you guys? We need to talk." Sandy said to Ryan, Seth and Kat

They all looked at each other confused

"Look this baby is going to change a lot round here. We need to stick together to get through it." Kirsten said

"There will be a lot of people in this town who will… pass judgement" Sandy said

"You mean the newpsies dad. I'm sure they will but knowing this town there will be another scandal soon enough." Seth said

"Yeah well not just them. Also people we considered to be friends… and family"

"You mean Caleb" Ryan guessed

Sandy looked at him then at Kirsten

"Yes."

Kat looked down

"But hell he knows I don't like him so if he says anything I'll have no trouble punching him"

Kirsten just rolled her eyes and Kat laughed lightly

"The point you're father is trying to make is that no matter what people say we're here for you and the baby." Kirsten said taking Kat's hand

"Thank you. I just hope Ben feels the same way."

"I'm sure he will. He loves you" Kirsten said squeezing her hand gently

"Well I should get to work. I'll see you later." Sandy said kissing Kirsten and heading out the door

"So what you guys gonna do today?" Kirsten asked

"Me and Ryan are meeting up with Marissa and Summer"

Kirsten looked at Kat

"Hannah is coming home today so she's gonna come over this afternoon"

"Ok well have a good day." Kirsten said kissing Kat on the forehead before leaving for work herself

Kat went upstairs to start getting ready when she heard her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and it was Ben. She closed the door so Seth and Ryan wouldn't hear.

"Hey Kat. How are you?"

"I'm ok. How's New York?"

"It's ok. We just finished playing a basketball game"

"Oh. Did you win?"

"Nah. It was pretty close though. I did get quite few bruises. You'll have to kiss them better for me when I get back"

"So they kicked your buts then"

"Yeah they did. So anything exciting going on then"

"No not really" Kat hated lying to him and knew she wasn't sounding convincing right now

"Kat is something wrong?"

"No…It's just. I'm fine"

"Come on Kat. Something's up."

"I can't talk to you about this now but I will when you get back"

"Ok"

"Listen I gotta go get ready. Hannah's coming over. I'll see you on Friday."

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too" Kat said as she hung up the phone

Ben closed his eyes and sighed as he put down the receiver. He was worried about Kat as she sounded quite upset on the phone. He headed back up to his hotel room to take a shower.

Later that day Kat and Hannah were lying by the pool sunbathing.

"You know Han I won't be able to do this for much longer" Kat said looking down at her stomach.

"Well that's why we're making the most of it."

"You want anything to drink?" Kat asked

"Ice tea would be good. Thanks" she replied and Kat headed off to the kitchen

She came back out and handed Hannah her ice tea taking a sip of her water

"So you want a boy or a girl?" Hannah asked smiling

"I would be happy with either but a girl would be nice."

"I know then it would even it out a bit here"

Seth and Ryan arrived back with Marissa and Summer

"Hey Kat you appear to have forgotten to put your bikini on" Seth said mockingly

"Oh very funny Seth"

"What? That baby is gonna be embarrassed enough by you already. By the way I thought Seth would be a good name for a boy"

"Or a girl" Kat said smirking

"Well the water polo players seem to think so"

"You two wanna come watch me kick Seth's ass on the play station?" Ryan asked

"Yeah sure" they replied following them inside

"Guys can't we do something else this is so boring" Summer said

"What watching me get my ass kicked is boring? I thought you would have enjoyed it." Seth said furiously pushing the buttons trying to fend of Ryan

"Not if it's in a video game its not" Summer replied

"I could help you with that one Summer" Kat replied throwing a cushion at Seth

"Hey!" Seth said. He got distracted and Ryan killed him

"Victory is mine" Ryan said grinning smugly

"You have been spending way too much time with Seth" Marissa said

"I know, I'm scared." Ryan replied

"Thanks Kat. I could have won you know"

"Yeah right. All I did was put you out of your misery" Kat replied

"Put me out of my misery? Do I look like a dog?" Seth said

"Yes" Kat said seriously

By this point Marissa, Summer, Ryan and Hannah were all laughing

Seth retaliated by throwing the cushion back at her

"If you keep on being mean I won't take you walkies"

Seth started howling playing along with her

"Why don't we go for a walk along the pier?" Marissa suggested

Hannah and Kat went to get changed then they all headed out together.

As they were walking along Marissa thought about how different this year would be

"I guess this year is gonna be pretty crazy huh" she said

"Yeah but crazy is good though… I mean these past few months have been great." Ryan said taking Marissa's hand

"I know what you mean" Seth said putting his arm round Summer's waist

Kat and Hanna looked at each other and smiled

"So are you excited about having the baby?" Hannah asked

"Yeah I can't wait but I'm scared too. I mean labour is so painful."

"I'm sure you'll be ok Kat" Hannah said linking arms with her

"Yeah and we can always have Seth in there with you so you can take it out on him" Ryan said

"Oh thanks man. Always the comedian now aren't you. I think I liked it better when you were brooding and wearing only wife beaters."

Ryan laughed lightly and they walked along together for a little while.

By the time Ryan, Seth and Kat got back Kirsten and Sandy were already home from work.

"Hey did you guys have a good day?" Sandy asked as they came into the kitchen

"My day was great. Pretty much consisted of Kat beating me up and calling me a dog."

"You are such a wimp. All I did was throw a cushion at you and you threw it back"

Seth looked at Ryan for support

"She's right you know" Ryan said smirking

Sandy and Kirsten laughed

"Well when you do go into labour I'm not going anywhere near your room."

"Its ok I wouldn't take it out on you." She said touching his arm

"Hey maybe we can get Caleb to go in" Ryan said

"Now that is a good idea" Kat said smiling

Sandy laughed and Kirsten looked at him sternly

"Oh come on honey"

Kirsten rolled her eyes at him

"Let's just have dinner ok" she said

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and advice. I will and have tried to take it on board

Next chapter- Kat gets an unexpected visitor


	7. Caleb Knows?

Chapter 7

The next day Kat was alone in the house. Her mom and dad were at work and Seth and Ryan had gone out somewhere. She was flicking through the channels but even TV was boring. She heard a knock at the door, she hoped it was Hannah or one of her other friends. She opened the door and her smile faded. It was Caleb. The two of them had never really gotten along; he always favoured Seth because he wanted him to take over his business.

"Hi Katherine." He said walking in and towards the kitchen

"Everyone else is out so I don't know what you're doing here" she said following him into the kitchen

"It's you I wanted to speak to actually"

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" she replied hoping he would get the hint and go

"The baby" he said looking at her sternly

"What? How…" she stuttered

"I saw you with Marissa and Summer going into the clinic. So I'm guessing your mother doesn't know"

"Actually she does and it's none of your business"

"That's where you're wrong. I have a reputation to uphold and I'm not going to let you destroy that"

"I'm keeping this baby"

"You really think you would make a good mother? You are a child and a stupid one at that." He said angrily

Kat burst into tears and ran upstairs.

Sandy walked in the front door. He had left some files on his desk in the study. He saw Kat running up the stairs and Caleb coming out of the kitchen.

"You might want to learn how to take care of your children you know. You're really going to let her have this baby"

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise my children. It's not my choice or yours whether she has this baby or not. I suggest you leave now"

"Fine. As far as I'm concerned I have no granddaughter now." Caleb said storming out the door

Sandy couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew Caleb was horrible but this was an all new low. He went upstairs to Kat's room to try to repair some of the damage.

He walked in and she was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands, sobbing. He sat down next to her.

"Kat" he said softly but she didn't reply

He put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

"He's right"

"About what" Sandy asked looking confused

"I won't make a good mother. I mean what do I know about being a parent? Maybe I should give someone else the chance to do a better job."

"Kat. Nobody knows how to be a parent. You just learn as you go along. If this isn't what you want, if you're having second thoughts then we need to talk about it"

"It is what I want. I'm just scared"

"It'll be ok. We're all here for you. You're not alone"

"Thanks dad" she replied blowing her nose on a tissue

"How about you come back with me to work? You can help me with my paperwork."

Kat smiled. She used to go to work with her dad when she was little and she hadn't done for years.

"Sure. I won't draw on your paperwork this time though"

Sandy laughed

A/N: Kirsten confronts Caleb


	8. Kirsten's Battle

Chapter 8

Kirsten finally arrived home after a long hard day. She had been in meetings all day with important clients and hardly had any time to eat let alone speak to her father.

"Hey honey" she said smiling at Sandy as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey" he said smiling weekly

"What's wrong?" she asked looking confused

"Your father" he said sighing

"What did he do now?" Kirsten asked knowing it could be a whole number of things. She hoped it wasn't the one thing she was dreading

"He came and spoke to Kat. To cut it short he disowned her."

"He did what? I can't believe him. How is she?"

"She was really upset so I took her to work with me. She's in her room I think"

Sandy went to order dinner while Kirsten went to talk to Kat. When Kirsten walked in Kat was on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey sweetie" Kirsten said sitting next to her on the bed

"Hi" Kat replied sighing

"I'm so sorry about what happened today. I'm gonna go talk to him now and get this all straightened out" Kirsten said standing up

"Mom! Wait" Kat said sitting up abruptly. She put her hand to her head as she felt dizzy from the sudden feeling of being upright

"What is it?"

"Don't go speak to him now. Can't you leave it til tomorrow? I need you here." Kat said looking down

"Ok. I'll stay" Kirsten said sitting down again

Kat moved and sat next to her

"Mom. How do you know what to do when you have a baby?"

"Nobody knows the first time. I remember when I had your brother I had no idea what to do with him especially when he was crying. But you learn all that stuff as you go along. I know you will make a great mom" Kirsten said putting her arm round Kat's shoulder

"Thanks mom" Kat said leaning into her

"Come on. Let's go have dinner" Kirsten said standing up

She was glad that Kat seemed to be ok. She had finally reached the end of the road with her father. He had gone too far this time.

The next morning Kirsten stormed into her fathers' office.

"Morning" he mumbled not even looking up from his work

"Are you gonna explain what happened yesterday?" she shouted

"There is nothing to explain. If you want to let her ruin her life and the reputation of the company go ahead. Just don't expect me to have anything to do with her." He said sternly

"If anyone is going to ruin the reputation of this company its you with all your shady deals and 'favours'. You know what maybe this is for the best. From now on outside the office we have nothing to say to each other." She said heading towards the door

"Kiki" he called after her

She stopped and turned to face him

"Don't call me that. You gave up that right when you hurt my daughter." She said angrily and stormed

Kirsten went back to her office and sat down at her desk putting her head in her hands. She didn't like having to do that but when it came down to choosing between Kat and Caleb there was no hesitation. She thought back to when she had Kat.

_Kirsten lay in her hospital bed exhausted. She was holding her baby girl in her arms. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Sandy came into the room._

"_Hey" he said softly not wanting to wake Seth up who was sleeping in his arms_

"_Hey" She said smiling as she looked at Seth_

_Sandy put Seth down on one of the nearby chairs and sat next to Kirsten_

"_So have you thought of any names yet?" he asked_

"_How about Katherine?" she suggested_

"_Sounds good" he said putting his arm round her_

_Kirsten kissed her head and smiled_

"_Hey. In a few years you'll have someone to shop with" Sandy said smirking_

"_I think it'll be a good few years before that happens" she said smiling _

She knew she had done the right thing and, even though it was a bit too soon for her she was excited about being a grandmother.


	9. Telling Ben

Chapter 9

**Friday Morning**

Seth headed towards the kitchen guided by the smell of pancakes and bacon. He hoped it wasn't his mom trying to cook again. When he walked in he saw Kat sitting alone at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Please tell me mom didn't make it?" Seth looked at her pleadingly

"Nope. She's still in bed I think" Kat said not looking up from her magazine

"You did this? Career change?" Seth asked

"I couldn't sleep"

"Well feel free to become a full time insomniac. This is sooo good" Seth said, his mouth full of pancake

Kat laughed as Ryan came in from the pool house

He looked at Seth then at the food.

"Kat made it" Seth said knowing what he was asking

"Thank god" he said taking some bacon savouring the taste

"What's new today in the exciting world of fashion?" Seth said sarcastically

Kat glared at him.

"Ugh" she said and threw the magazine down in frustration

"What's up?" Ryan asked popping some blueberries into his mouth

"It's only 8 and Ben doesn't get back until 2. Then he'll be unpacking so I probably won't get a chance to talk to him til tonight

Sandy and Kirsten walked into the kitchen catching what Kat had just said.

"Morning" Sandy said looking at all the food laid out on the table

"Kat, why don't you go and see him this afternoon? It is really important that you tell him as soon as possible." Kirsten said

"I guess you're right." Kat replied

"It'll be ok" Kirsten said squeezing her shoulder as she sat down at the table

"I hope so" Kat sighed

The morning passed by really slowly for Kat but finally it was 3pm. She was getting ready to go over to see Ben when her cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Kat. It's Ben"

"Hey, are you back yet?" she asked impatiently really just wanting to get this over with

"You missed me that much" he replied jokingly

"Ben" her tone was serious

"We need to talk. Now" she added

"Ok. I'll come over just now" Ben said confused

"Bye" Kat said hanging up the phone. The whole situation was beginning to really get to her and she was dreading Ben's reaction.

Ben walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He was really confused things with him and Kat were fine before he left. She did sound a bit distracted when he phoned her a few days ago.

"Hey" Kat said opening the door. Managing a slight smile

"Hi" Ben said as she stepped aside letting him in

They stood there for a few minutes an awkward silence hanging in the air

"I'm sorry about before…On the phone I mean, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Kat said looking down

Ben walked over to her and lifted her chin up with his hand. He saw her eyes glistening with tears and frowned. She buried her head in his chest and started sobbing. He led her over to the couch and held her until her sobs subsided. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Ben was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I went to the doctors." She said handing him the scan picture from her back pocket

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah I had to tell them. They knew something was up"

"Ok"

"Is that all you have to say...ok" Kat said accusingly

"I don't know what you want me to say" he said staring at her

Kat sighed then headed upstairs. Ben had no idea what to do or think about the baby but he knew leaving wouldn't help. So he followed Kat upstairs. She was lying on her bed facing away from him, crying. He lay down behind her and put his arm round her waist.

"I'm sorry Kat" he said nuzzling her neck

"I can't get rid of it Ben. I don't want to"

"Ok. So you want to keep the baby? I just need to know that this is what you really want."

"Yeah. It is"

"I'm here for you…and the baby" he said resting a hand on her stomach

She turned round to face him and he kissed her softly. He reached into his pocked and pulled out the scan picture handing it to her.

"I bet it's a boy" he said smirking

Kat laughed lightly and rested her head on his chest.

They heard Seth and Ryan come in downstairs.

"Should I climb out the window?" Ben said jokingly

"No. You should jump" Kat said smirking

Ben looked a bit scared

"I was only kidding. I'll hold your hand" she said smirking at him

Ben followed her downstairs where Seth and Ryan were in the kitchen

"Hey" Seth said as they walked in

Seth and Ryan just looked at Ben

"It's ok. He knows."

"Just as well. Marissa said that word has spread already" Ryan said

Kat sighed. She really didn't want to face anyone now. People in Newport were very judgmental and she knew in her case it would be no different. But she was glad that Ben was going to support her and in just over 5 months she would have her baby.


End file.
